


Ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Sexual Content, im not good at this stuff, not really actually i mean a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> i cant fucking write smut are you kidding me

“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?”

As the words left Komaeda's mouth, a wave of anxiety washed over Hinata. He looked at down at the other boy, who was already shirtless and had taken his glasses off. He himself had taken his jacket off, but the long-sleeved dress shirt still hid his torso from the view of the other. Hinata cracked a smile, though it was more along the lines of a smirk, blue eyes hiding deeper meanings than just simple lust.

“What do you mean, stop doing this? Wasn't this _your_ idea in the first place?” he asked, voice elated with a certain playfulness. Komaeda's eyebrows twisted down, eyes narrowing into a glare.

“If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who initiated the ordeal. I simply proposed the idea; you were the one who went through with it,” he challenged. Hinata hummed, running his hands over Komaeda's bare chest. He was so small. It proved even more so when he was lying down beneath him, writhing from the work of his hands. Usually naked, of course.

Komaeda's breath hitched as Hinata's hand traveled down past his stomach, resting near the growing hardness hidden by the dark fabric of his jeans. Hinata leaned down, pressing kisses to the smaller ones neck, successfully extracting the gasps he wanted to hear. “You're so pale,” he murmured against Komaeda's skin.

“I-I don't get o-out much,” Komaeda gasped. “A-and I burn easily s-so...”

Hinata propped himself up on one hand, staring into Komaeda's ashen eyes. “How about we go on a date tomorrow?” he proposed.

Komaeda wheezed out a laugh. “A date? Since when do _you_ go on dates?” His answer was a pressure on the lump of his jeans. Komaeda sharply inhaled at the stimulation, his breath somehow disappearing from his lungs. Hinata's hand slowly pulled down his zipper, teasing Komaeda even further. Komaeda thrummed with impatience, kicking off his pants as soon as the were above his knees. The action produced a soft laugh from Hinata, who returned his hand back to it's previous location, carefully palming Komaeda through his boxers.

“I've been on dates before, you know,” Hinata eventually answered. Komaeda couldn't even bother to reply, focusing on the pleasure coming from Hinata's hand alone. “But, if you really want to stop...” Hinata lifted his hand away, sitting up on his knees as he stared down at Komaeda's flushed face. “Then I wouldn't mind stopping.”

**Author's Note:**

> bLUSHES A LOT


End file.
